Bones Family Holiday Season 2030
December 1: Buttercup the Elf on the Shelf Dao: (translation: We don't have Christmas in China and we don't celebrate it either) Joanne: Who else does not celebrate Christmas? Raise their hands! (the kids from North Korea, Russia, Vietnam and Turkey raise their hands) Louis: Kids, meet Buttercup the Elf! She came from the North Pole as Santa's very special assistant. December 2 December 3 December 4 December 5 December 6, the Irish vigintuplets' birthday December 7 December 8 December 9 December 10 December 11 December 12 December 13 December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 December 18 December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 December 23, The South Korean vigintuplets' birthday Time to Go to Grandma's House Packing Things At Grandma Esther and Grandpa Kenneth's House Grandma Esther: "Hello, my dears!" Christmas Activities Reading Christmas Books (On the bookshelf, we see Rotten Ralph's Rotten Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol, how the grinch stole Christmas!, the little fir tree, the snowy day, the gift of the magi, snowmen at night, the gingerbread pirates, too many tamales, the sparkle box, The Nutcracker on Harlem, Little Blue Truck's Christmas, N is for Navidad, The Legend of St. Nicholas, The Berenstain Bears' Night Before Christmas, a Christmas Carol, the jolly postman, La Noche Buena: a Christmas Story, Olivia helps with Christmas, letters from Father Christmas, the story of holly and Ivy, the little match girl, the polar express, the night before Christmas, dream snow, it's Christmas David!, Merry Christmas Mom and Dad, Elf on the Shelf, and Merry Christmas Daniel Tiger!) Christmas Baking Joanne: "Time to decorate Christmas cookies!" Decorating the Christmas Tree Louis: "Don't be like that, kids!" Baking Gingerbread Men Playing in the Snow Watching Christmas Movies Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Dinner (The Japanese vigintuplets are having KFC fried chicken) Christmas Eve Night Cassidy: "I can't wait for Santa Claus to come!" (Cassidy holds out a dish of Christmas pudding made with Guinness whiskey and sets it out for Santa Claus) Christmas Day Nicole: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Daito: "私はより多くのポケモンのぬいぐるみを得ることを望みます。" (Translated to: "I hope to get more Pokémon plushes.") finds coal plus a note that says in Japanese "Daito, Buttercup the Elf told me that you were a very naughty boy this Christmas. You got kicked out of 18 preschools, refused to clean your room, said bad words, tortured your mommy, hurt your brothers and sisters and bullied other children at a local park playground. Signed by Santa-San." in cursive Daito: " " (Translated to: "What? No!") reaches into his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Daito: "それは公平ではないね..." (Translated to: "It's not fair...") finds a small red envelope containing money Daito: "私は私の兄弟プレゼンツが欲しい！" (Translation I WANT MY SIBLINGS PRESENTS!) opens his presents Yoshi: "ママを見て！、私はお金を内側に赤い封筒、マリオぬいぐるみ、シャドーぬいぐるみ、ソニックロストワールド、ピカチュウぬいぐるみ、お菓子、そしてソニックのぬいぐるみを持って！" (Translation: Look Mommy!, I got a red envelope with money inside, a Mario plush, a Shadow plush, Sonic Lost World, a Pikachu plush, some candy, and a Sonic plush!) Daito: "ヨッシーダイ！" (Translation: DIE YOSHI!) Yoshi: "ママ！" (Translation: Mommy!) chases Yoshi Daito: "私にあなたのプレゼントを与える！" (Translation: Give me your presents!) Joanne: "Daito! no!" stops Daito Joanne: "You are not attacking your siblings because you got coal." Takumi: "私にあなたのプレゼントを与える！" (Translation: "Sweet! I got money, a Hot Wheels car, Popplio plush, a new Yukata for summer and a Mudkip plush!") Kenji: "私にあなたのプレゼントを与える！" (Translation: "CHARMANDER!!!!") Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents rest of the Polish vigintuplets find coal plus a note that says in Polish "Bendek, Bazyil, Filipina, Lolek, Truda, Aniela, Lilka, Jedrek, Stanislaw, Dobry, Agata, Otylia, Jedrzej, Jagienka and Zbigniew, Buttercup the Elf told me how naughty you all were this year. You fought at school, slacked on your chores, pinched other kids, planted stink-bombs in the teachers' lounge and principal's office and you also hurt your mother. Signed by Święty Mikołaj." in cursive rest of the Polish vigintuplets reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lolek: "Węgiel? On żartuje, prawda?" (Translated to: "Coal? He's joking, right?") Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents opens her present to find a cute koala plush toy opens her present to find a kangaroo plush toy opens her present to find a Rattlesnake plush toy rest of the Australian vigintuplets find coal plus a note that says "Bruno, Lawson, Gavin, Darniel, Lachlan, Kaelen, Kiel, Jaylen, Elias, Adnoartina, Coleen, Honour, Adaline and Audrianna, Buttercup the Elf told me how very bad you all have been this year. You talked back to your parents, showed disrespect for the house, spat in your mother's face, tortured your sister Bindi and refused to do as you were told. Signed by Santa." in cursive Audrianna: "I WANT HAYLEY'S PRESENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!!!!" rest of the Australian vigintuplets reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Bruno: "I got coal..." Lawson: "Me too..." Coleen: "I WANT BINDI'S PRESENNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!" Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents rest of the South Korean vigintuplets find a note that says in Korean "Joosuh, Shin, Joonsuh, Sang-Ook, Hyeonwoo, Kyung, Jin-Kyong, In-Su, Kwang-sun, Ye-jun, Hyo, Hae-Won and Eun-Kyung, Buttercup the Elf came to the North Pole to tell me what very naughty children you all have been this year. She also told me that you planted stink bombs in the school cafeteria, hurt your mommy, refused to do as you were told, tortured other family members, beat up a physically handicapped little boy, used bad words, talked back to mommy and daddy, tried to choke each other and started fights with other children. Signed by Santa." in cursive rest of the South Korean vigintuplets look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Hyeonwoo: " " (Translated to: " ") In-Su: " " (Translated to: " ") Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents The rest of the French vigintuplets find a note that says in French "Axel, Hugo, Vincent, Pierre, Yanis, Gabriel, Thibaut, Louise, Margot, Flavie, Maëlys, Ambre and Coline, I heard from Buttercup the Elf that you were all were very bad this year. She told me that you swore, spat in your mommy's face, hit Eclair, punched, kicked, pinched and face and body-slammed each other. Therefore, you will each receive a spanking from Le Père Fouettard. Signed by Père Nöel." in cursive] rest of the French vigintuplets look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Axel: " " (Translated to: "What, a lump of coal?!") Vincent: " " (Translated to: "Aw, man. I got coal.") Hugo: " " (Translated to: "Oh, no...I got coal.") finds a Disney's Babies Marie plush doll with personalized blanket Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Germany to Open Presents finds a note that says in German "Lotte, a certain little elf on the shelf named Buttercup told me that you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. She also said that you hurt your mommy, tortured your other siblings, threw things, said bad words, snatched toys from your siblings, talked back to mommy and daddy and even bullied other children at school. You shall be punished by the Knecht Ruprecht. Signed by Weihnactsmann." in cursive finds a golden birch in her shoe Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Mulan, Fang, Chien Po, Hai, Mei-Lin, Ping, Zhou, Bao-Zhi, Chang, Lang-Hao, Ushi, Xiang, Wing, Xiu Mei, Zhen, Yang, Dao, Deshi and Fu-han hurry over to the tree Mei-Lin: "A Disney's Mulan DVD!" Mulan: "A Mushu plush toy!" Miao: "Kung Fu Panda!" Fang: "Yay! Kung Fu Panda 2!" looks inside his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Dao: " " Chien Po: " " Deshi: "Kung Fu Panda 3!" finds a note that says in Chinese, "Dao, your behavior this year was unacceptable according to Buttercup the Elf. She says that you said bad words, rebelled against your adoptive parents, fought at school, and even more. I understand that your country does not celebrate Christmas. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents (Manuel, Sergios and the other kids gather around the Caga Tio, the pooping log to sing, hoping it will help it defecate presents) Manuel: (translation: Come on, Caga Tio, poop out something good) and Sergios find that the Caga Tio has pooped a note that says in Spanish "Manuel and Sergios, a certain little elf told me you boys were anything but good. You slammed the doors, swore at your mother and even started fights at school. Signed by Papá Noel" in cursive Manuel: " " Sergios: " " and Sergios see that the Pooping Log has pooped out nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Sergios: " " Manuel: "Why, Caga Tio? Why? We fed you everyday so that you got bigger, and this is how you thanked us? You ungrateful log!!!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents North Korean vigintuplets except So-Young and Sun find coal plus a note that says in Korean "Duck-Hwan, Hyun-Su, Kang-Dae, Sang-Kyu, Yun, Mee-Yon, Bong-chol, Young Mi, Chin-Ho, Jin-sang, Ae-Cha, Nam-Kyu, Ho-Sook, Bae, Weon-kee, Min-Hee, Hye-Su and Mi-Young, you all were very naughty children this Christmas. Buttercup the Elf reports that You attacked each other, choked each other, engaged in fights, shouted bad words and ruined the Christmas play. Just because your country does not celebrate Christmas doesn't mean you can misbehave. Signed by Santa." in cursive So-Yung Sun Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents finds coal in her shoe Sofia: "Oh, (bleep)! ¿Por qué aparece el carbón este año?" (Translated to: "Oh, Crap! Why do I get coal this year?") looks into his shoe and finds coal Diego: "¿Qué? Oh no. Carbón." (Translated to: "What? Oh no. Coal.") Time for the Vigintuplets from Wales to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Fiona: "Yay! Princess Merida!" Tara: "Wow! Brave Blu-ray movie!" Rob Roy and Montgomery find a sack full of coal plus a note that says "Jock, Rob Roy and Montgomery, Buttercup the Elf informed me that you boys have all been extremely naughty boys this Christmas. You terrorized your sisters, got into fights at school Signed by Santa" in cursive Jock: " " Rob Roy: " " Montgomery: " " Rob Roy and Montgomery look into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Jock: " " Rob Roy: " " Montgomery: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Italy to Open Presents opens her present to reveal a Disney's Pinocchio DVD Elena: " " opens her present to reveal a Children in Need Pudsey bear Rita: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Minnie Mouse plush doll with personalized blanket Carla: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Lady plush doll with personalized blanket Francesca: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Dumbo plush doll with personalized blanket Bella: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Simba plush doll with personalized blanket Concetta: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Cassidy: "Awesome! An Irish flag! A Vanellope Von Schweetz plush doll!" Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy find a note that says "Sam, Sinead, Dylan, Keeva, Darragh, Nuala, Fergus, Ciara, Alroy, Brianna, Hugh, Colleen, Gearoid, Gael, Clooney, Rionach, Emmet, Bartley and Enda, Buttercup the Elf told me you were all anything but good forever this year. You tortured your siblings, used bad language, menaced Cassidy and hurt your mommy. Signed by Santa." in cursive Sam: " " Hugh: "We should all get revenge on Cassidy because she's the only one who's a goody-goody!" looks inside her stocking Cassidy: "A Pudsey bear, candy canes, Hershey's chocolate kisses..." Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Gearoid: " " Sam: "Not coal!" Emmet: "Oh, no!" Dylan: "Let's all attack and kill Cassidy for being the only one who got presents!" Cassidy: "Oh, no." scoops up her Vanellope Von Schweetz plush doll and runs upstairs to her bedroom and hides under the bed Emmet: "Where is she?" Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents descends into the parlor, to find her Christmas presents opens her gifts to find Anna and Elsa plush dolls Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Donkor, Kim, Abrewa, Garret, Lydia, Julie, Mark, Enoch, Joel, Ramat, Kwame, Miriam, Awusone, Kwaku, Ejo, Osei, Coffie, Serwaa and Perpetual hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Tanzania to Open Presents Kurt, John, Mustafa, Bessie, James, Samira, Janeth, Duni, Phillip, Jackie, Sheila, Zaramo, Khalid, Hwinga, Richard, Doto, Lisa, Gregory and Neybeth rush over to the tree Kurt: "I can't wait to see what Santa brought us!" Lisa: "I am so excited!" Michael: "Me too!" New Years Eve 2030 becomes 2031 January 5 January 6 January 7 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts